corrupted shadows
by ANIMEFORDAYSXD
Summary: An simple akali x zed fanfic, Rated M for gore and maybe lemons(If you guys get me 10 reviews Im going for it:D) Anyways please read and review! UPDATE: PLEASE CHECK MY LATEST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS
1. corrupted shadows

**"Welcome to summoners rift!"** An female voice rang throughout the rift. Then, a bright light appeared and all of a sudden 5 random champions appeared on the shrine."Damn, why'd I have too be chosen? I was on a romantic date with lux." An annoyed voice that came from none other then the grandmaster explorer, Ezreal."Stop complaining Ez, No one wants to be plucked from god knows where into a shrine with no notices in order to fight." a voice appeared from behind Ezreal."Oh, I'm sure you'd be complaining Jarvan, you were probably fucking shyvana hard."Ezreal replied coolly. "shut up Ez, you got no right to -"Shut up you two. If you two keep talking I will personally drive you with my blade." Zed coolly stopped the fight. "A muttered "Fine" came from the two of them as they stepped into their lanes. **"Minions have spawned"** zed saw his lane opponent and almost was none other then the Fist of shadow, Akali herself."You think you can take on the master of shadows? Well you are wrong fool.I will show you what happens when you foolishly challenge me." Zed mocked Akali."Atleast I have the courage to fight without using forbidden ways!" Akali retaliated coolly.  
The two started last hitting minions until they both hit 6. Akali made the 1st move, Using her shadow dance to dash at zed. Zed retaliated by using his death mark to avoid the blow and mark Akali. With this zed used his shadow slash at akali cutting her waist and inflicting some serious wounds. But before she could fight back, She got hit by 2 shruikens in the back ingraveing 2 new wounds on her back. She then tried to stand up but at the exact moment, the death mark popped,killing akali instantly. **"1st blood"** the announcer announced. Zed was smirking as he was recalling as he hardly took any damage from akali."Damn." Akali muttered as she respawned and headed back to lane. She got killed again though, and a failed gank by master yi ended up with a 4/0 zed who ended uip getting too fed for akali's team to fight. As the game ended with Zed's team in victory everyone went back to the institude. All but akali. She waited there for Zed. As soon as he arrived, akali went straight to zed saying 2 words. "Lets spar."

 **A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for reading my new fanfic:D This is my new fanfic so I expect it to be sloppy. Though the theme is gonna be a zed x akali theme.:) Anyways please leave a review and a like and depending on how much you guys like it I might continue this. And I'd be thankful for any tips, critical or not. And for every review(nice or bad) a teemo gets brutally murdered by thresh or for teemo fans out there, He dies a quick and painless death.(still dies, so sorry for that teemo fans. But seriously,fuck that stupid yordle.*Gets hit over the head with a mushroom by teemo fans*) Anyways thanks again for reading this and hope to see you soon!:D**


	2. the spar

Akali walked to the sparring grounds only to walk into Shen. "Akali, don't do this. Its not worth it. He could really hurt you akali, the heartless fool he is..." Shen tried stop Akali from fighting Zed. "Don't stop me Shen, Please. I need to regain my honor I lost whlpe fighting him, and beating him is the only way. If I don;t challenge him my honor will never be restored, do you understand?" Shen hesitated before replying "Very well Akali, But please, be _careful."_ Akali nodded before heading out to the broad sparring arena.

"Ah, Zed. You joined me." Of course I did. Is there a reason I won't?" Zed asked in mock suspicion. "Oh, good. I'm glad you didn't get scared out. I mean, you can't be so cowardly that you can't even beat a simple girl in sparring?" I relied in my most mocking voice Akali could muster. The eyes of Zed's became considerably harder as he leered back at the young ninja. "enough talk. Lets spar." He spat at her.

The two circled each other just as Shen and Kennen came rushing into the arena. They stood at the seats on top of the arena and watched the spar going on below them with the crowd. "I hope Akali can beat Zed." Shen said to kennen. "Of couse she will! Shes a ninja man." Kennen replied cheerfully. "Yes but still..."

Below the crowd, the two kelt circling each other taunting and waiting for the other side to make a move. Suddenly, Zed dissapeared. Akali looked around wildly, trying to locate Zed. Then all of a sudden, an arm held Akali's neck in a headlock. "Gave up already? I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge. Then again, you'd never beat me, Akali." Akali felt a sudden rage in her body giving her the strength to use the headlock to her advantage flipping zed onto the floor and smashing her ellbow on him. "How's that feel, coward?" She smiled. But when she looked down, she noticed it was a shadow, not Zed. Then, she was lying headfirst into the ground with a voice ringing into her ears. " **. . ."** He whispered to her softly before smashing her body onto the ground with a small crack. Most of the crowd turned away, unable to watch Zed effortlessly beat Akali. "Before you challenge someone, choose someone you can beat he said. Then, without another word he disappeared into thin air. "AKALI ARE YOU OKAY?" Shen shouted to her running towards her with kennen. "Ugh my arm hurts" She groaned back before fainting into darkness.

 **A/N: Hi guys! thanks for the feedback from my first chapter:D Thank you RazorC and Waddlepuff for the reviews I love you guys! Oh and by the way be sure to drop by my favourite stories as I recommend a few. Especially 'The shadow that watches' and 'The shadow within' as those two stories game me the inspiration for this story. Big shoutout to wingsofRequiem for making such awesome stories! And be sure to check out my other ones too. Anyways thanks again for reading and please review for lemons:D You guys need 50 before I make a lemon or two:3 Anyway cheetos!**


	3. the walk in the park

Akali woke up to find herself in a bed. 'Where am I?' she thought. She tried standing up but failed to, moaning in pain as she fell back down. But this sudden noise woke Shen, who was sleeping beside her in a chair. "AKALI! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Shen hugged Akali as she managed to sit up. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW MY RIBS PLEASE SHEN!" Akali screamed. "Ahh sorry Akali but its a relief you are up now." Shen sheepishly looked at her. Then, an purple furball raced past the door screaming "AKALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jumping into her arms. "GODDAMMIT PEOPLE PLEASE!" Akali screamed again. "Oops sorry but I missed you Akali!" Kennen sniffled. "Ah, I missed you too but still please no more hugs yet."

There was a rustle in the leaves as a shadow poked out from the trees. A week past since the spar between Akali and Zed and Akali was out on a walk in the park after being fully healed. Akali noticed and shadow and started advancing carefully, Pulling out her kamas from her back. "Whos there?" She backed cautiously. "Ha, why are you alone in a place like this? I do not remember teaching you to move alone." a voice echoed through the trees, rustling the leaves a bit. "I said, who goes there?"Akali repeated, slightly raising her voice. Then, someone jumped from the trees and landed in front of her.

It was Zed. "Zed! What are you doing here?" Akali asked carefully. "What, am I not allowed to take a stroll in the park?" he inquired. "N-no but..." Akali stammered a bit. "Oh, does the kinkou get nervous? I never knew! Whats next, crying for their mommies?" Zed mocked. "SHUT UP." Akali shouted. "Oh, mad now?" Zed started walking to Akali, armblades out. Akali did no know what to expect, but she readied herself.

The two both drew their weapons, circling each other carefully. Akali struck first. She flew to Zed, but where Zed was a second ago was a shadow, meaning Akali missed completely. Then, she felt blades pressing at her neck. "Very messy. You messed up hard on that." Zed spoke behind her, blades waiting to slice her neck. But the second that Zed had his guard down, Akali struck. She lashed out, kicking Zed in the stomach and chest. Zed stumbled in suprise before managing to regain balance and struck back, using his blades to slice at Akali. Akali dodged narrowly, before slashing out herself using her kamas to slice at Zed but ended up slicing at a shadow, and at that one moment Akali missed Zed tackled her from behind. Akali tried to struggle, but while struggling from the blades, something unthinkable happened. They kissed.

At that, both stopped struggling and kissed some more. But after a minute or two, Zed broken away and with an awkward feeling, they stepped away and ran from each other.

 **A/N: OMG GUYS SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was kinda busy but I also had no idea what to write(guess writers block really existsO.o) but anyways, thank you everyone for reviewing! And about the reviews, I thought about it and decided a few things. First of all, the 50 reviews=lemon thing was kinda hard to achieve, so I wittled it down to just 10 reviews=lemon:D. And also, I decided I kinda need a beta reader. I make to many errors with these stories(sorry but I'm a newb;.;) and decided to get a beta reader who would read the story first and then talk to me about posting this or not. PM me for more details and I hope to see yall soon! Love, Iluvzedxakali :D**


	4. the fight

"THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" A smash echoed through the wall from a random room. Inside that room, Zed was holding a bloody hand

in front of a broken wall. Zed was breathing very hard while glaring at the wall, lifting his hand about to punch it again. "Stop." A voice said behind

him. "WHO'S THERE?" Zed yelled. "It is I, the head summoner, summoner Joseph." Joseph spoke. "and what would you like?" Zed asked. "well 1st o

f all I would like you too stop breaking the room walls. I'm sure the staff have better things to do then fix broken walls. 2nd, stop yelling. We all have

bad days but smashing walls and yelling like a madman won't help. If you don't stop you'd be punished harder then just stern words." With that,

Summoner Joseph made his way out of the room. Zed stepped out as well shortly after and headed to the training arena. He stepped in front of a

dummy and started smashing it. He death mark'd it and slashed and threw a shruiken then backed off and watch the dummy explode. Now that was

quite a feat as a league dummy was powerful enough to stand a full charged full AP Nunu ult and an AP lux ult combined. Everyone on the arena

turned to Zed as he stood in front of the smoking dummy, a bit calmer now. He then stepped out of the arena but then a blue light engulfed him and

he stood blinded for a second until he arrived at a platform along with Shyvana, Nunu, Quinn, Irelia, and him. "Ugh, a league match right now?" He

said out loud. "Yup, and this is a very impotant match. Its the LCS World championshit Semi finals, featuring SKT T1 and ORIGEN for the chance to

continue to the world finals." Shyvana replied while heading to the jungle. _'Is this that important?"_ Zed wondered. " _Yes this is very important and_

 _btw I am your summoner for this match I'm Faker."_ Zeds summoner replied. "Oh ok cool." Zed ran to lane just as minions spawned and were heading

to his lane. His enemy was a Fizz so Zed decided to play passive till Fizz went agressive early on so Zed was forced to his turret to farm. _"Zed_

 _Shyvana is near get ready for a gank."_ Zed's summoner spoke. Zed looked into one of the bushes and saw Shyvana waiting. So he decided to go in

and just as Fizz wasted his e for clearing the wave Zed went in with his death mark. Shyvana followed up quickly ulting in and swiping Fizz a few

times before she backed off leaving Fizz dead by the death mark. _**"1ST BLOOD."**_ the announcers voice rang through the arena announcing Zed's kill

on Fizz. "Good job!" words of congratulations were issued by his teammates.

 **xXx**

It was 32 minutes when a Baron fight broke out with both teams trying for the Baron. SKT was currently winning with the score being 23-12 and the

mid inhibator destroyed. SKT was about to push through the mid lane and win this game once and for all. **"Red team has slain the Baron!"** the

announcer announced Zed's team got baron. With the baron they turned onto ORIGEN and iniciated with Shyvana ulting into the backline and Zed

soloing Fizz while the rest of the team kiting froward. Zed made quick work of Fizz before helping Shyvana finishing off Cait and Lulu. **"Triple kill"**

but Zed wasn't done yet. He rushed to Gnar while he was small after running out of rage and killed his quickly. Now his team advanced to the last

remaining member of the remaining team, Ammumu. But Ammumu was still full health having arrived late while Zed's team was at half or less

health. Ammumu immedeletly qed onto quinn and landed a 5 man ult, stunning all 5 of them and finishing off 3 of them at once. Now only Shyvana

and Zed stood with 10% hp while ammumu had half. Ammumu Qed onto Shyvana but Shyvana managed to take alot of Ammumus health before

going down. _ **"Enemy quadra kill!"**_ now all that was left was Zed with 10% hp and baron against a 30% hp Ammumu. Ammumu qed out one more

time but at the last second Zed ulted ammumu dodging and marking Mumu at the same time. Then he shredded through the mummy and threw a

shruiken at him before teleporting back to his shadow and leaving Mumu dead thanks to his death mark. _**"PENTAKILL! ACE!."**_ Zed managed to push

through the mid lane and ended up winning the game overall. So after the game Zed teleported back to the port and almost immedetly got sqashed

by the amount of fans waiting out side. Zed managed to evade through the croud and teleported out of there using a shadow and into a empty hall.

Well, _almost_ empty. Akali was sitting in a bench staring out through the window. At this, Zed couldn't help but get stunned by this absolutely beautiful

woman. He quietly sat down beside Akali who still didn't notice him until he coughed. Akali jumped at this and accidently fell onto Zed.

 **A/N: Oh god so sorry dear readers for not updating for almost a month! I was in China on a trip so I couldn't really update this T.T**

 **But now I'm back I finally updated this!(Yay!:D) Anyways sorry again and please review this I made this much longer then usual because the past chapters were too short. But it still took 2 hours to make so please review3 luv, Iluvzedxakali**


	5. Zed and Akali

Zed and Akali just sat there for a full minute before Zed spoke. "Ummmmm... hi?" Akali was actually surprised at this. She never saw Zed uncertain when saying

something. Apperently the surprise was evident on her face though as Zed asked, "What, is there a teemo behind me?" Akali was sure there was a frown on Zed's face

but she replied hastily "N-no! I was just surprised at your sudden appearance! Anyway I gotta go see you soon!" With that she scurried away leaving a confused Zed

sitting on the bench.

Zed lied on the bed that night think about Akali; _'I wonder what I did to make her run? And why was she blushing so hard? Does she... nah. She won't.'_ About the same

time, Akali was also lying in bed thinking about Zed. _'I wonder why I blushed so hard? Do I... No. I promised never to love again after that incident.'_ Akali visibly

shivered in bed and rolled into a more comfortable position and fell into a uneasy sleep.

Akali was very tired this morning. "Holy shit did teemo shoot you awake last night?" Akali's friend Irelia asked. "No, but I had a bad nightmare." Akali replied. "Oh."

"yeah. Anyways lets go to the cafeteria for breakfast I'm starving."

The two rushed into the cafeteria but not before running onto Zed. "Hey! Watch where you- Oh. its you." Irelia muttered. "Yes its me. And I trust you arn't here to kill

me? As I can't garentee you life if you are." Zed replied coolly. "Yeah sorry for running into you irelia won't kill you now good bye we are gonna go to the cafeteria

nice to see you!" Akali hurriedly grabbing Irelia and dragging her into the cafeteria before running away. "Wow..." Zed muttered before going into the cafeteria himself

and grabbing a plate and toast with eggs and walking to Akali's table. "Everywhere else is full do you mind if I sit here?" Zed asked coldly as if he doesn't want to sit

here(he probably doesn't). "U-umm yeah yeah!" Akali stuttered her cheeks burning. "Umm Akali you look like shit." Irelia told the stuttering, not blushing even

harder Akali. "eh hem!" Zed coughed making both girls turn to him. "Well since I;m done I'll leave you two together but he hardly made one step before a blue light

engulfed him along with Irelia and Akali before blinding him for a second and teleporting him to the rift. **"Welcone to summoners rift."** "WTF WHO MADE ME ADC

YOU BETTER RUN SUMMMONER OR I WILL STAB YOU THROUGH.!" Irelia screamed in rage after finding out she was adc. Akali barely held back a snicker

and even Sona looked like she was laughing until they recieved a death glare from Irelia.

 _teams(Red)_

 _Top:Zed_

 _Mid:Akali_

 _Jungle:Master yi_

 _ADC:Irelia_

 _Support:Sona_

 _teams(Blue)_

 _Top:Bitch-mo(teemo)_

 _Mid:Syndra_

 _Jungle:Rengar_

 _ADC:Caitlyn_

 _Support:Nami_

"Ugh I'm against a stupid rat." Zed groaned as he saw the tiny bitch running around laughing like the bitch he is. **"Minions have spawned."** Zed went all in at 3

determined to mince that rat into a living steak. He threw a shadow and threw a shruiken before slashing in a circle decapitating teemo(YAY LETS THROW A PARTY

TEEMO IS DEAD:D) **"1st blood."** Zed kicked the head of teemo away before going mid for a roam. Akali, noticing this, started to play passive. Soon, Syndra was in

front of the tower and in the perfect position to be ganked. Zed took this chance and threw a shadow directly behind syndra before teleporting to it and death

marking Syndra and slashing Syndra and backing off letting Akali finish off Syndra. **"An enemy has been slain!"**

The two helped each other hard making sizeable leads by them and grabbing a lead until at 30 minutes a failed baron led by yi caused a baron buffed team running

at full speed into there team. Irelia Yi and Sona went down instantly leaveing a full health Akali and Zed against a 30% baron buffed Blue team. Nami threw a huge

wave towards them but both dodged with ninja like (No wait actual _ninja:D)_ reflexes and Zed threw a shruiken decapatating Nami instantly. But then, a huge kitty cat

jumped onto Akali. Akali, with no time to dodge, just braced herself. But nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Zed struck by rengar's blades in front of

her. "Fight... back..." Zed chocked out before turning around and slashing Rengar open before dissapearing himself. Now it was just Akali and Caitlyn, Bitch-mo and

Syndra left. Akali went into action, jumping onto Bitch rat and slashing him open. Then, dodging a yordle snap trap, She threw a kama in Caitlyn's face and killed her

as well. But she got hit by a sphere in the process causing Akali to double up in pain. "HAHAHAH you can't beat me!" Syndra cackled but the distraction was all she

needed to place her shadow veil down. While Syndra stumbled around in the smoke, Akali jumped onto Syndra, Slashing her head for the ace. **"Triple kill! Ace!"**

With that Akali's team pushed mid and ended up winning the game.

They all teleported back to the instatude and Zed left as soon as they reached the place. "Wait!" Akali followed Zed and stopped in front of him before saying "Thank

you." Akli self-consciously rubbed her left arm and looked down at the floor. Zed just raised a eyebrow before going back to his room. "Wait!""Now what?" Zed turned

to Akali but what she said next was unbelievable; "I-I think I love you!"

 **Why hello dear readers! Yeah I'm back and the reason this time for my absence is because I was away on a trip.(I live in South korea btw and we gotta go to trips for 3 days at school;.;) so yeahXD I'm back today more dead then alive and wanting a dead teemo(thats why dead teemos are commonXD) anyway enough blabbering thanks for reading and please review this shit took 4 fucking hours so please I love reading reviews so review needed XD yeah tybai.**


	6. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

 **Yeah hello guys its IluvZedxAkali here with an update about this story. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but all that would be explained deeper down. Anyway lately I've been extremely busy with school and life overall(been on more trips this fall then the rest of the seasons combined:/) and lately I'm on a block. A big one. I just got some free time today for this story but I've been sitting for 1 fucking hour without knowing what to write. So sorry for all you fans out there but for now this story is kinda abandoned. I might come back to this as I got much more support (over 1000 fucking views I love you people) then I'd ever imagine but for now I'm done with this. But I'm not done with writing stories as I got a really cool plot in my mind about a lol highschool. Anyways sorry for stopping this but I might be back with this. Anyways good bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people I am back:) Yup, its been a while since I posted a league story. Anyways I decided to revise this story and make n updated, better version of the story. I feel it was too rushed and kinda OOC so I'll be fixing those parts. I thank you all for the support I got on this story though as those small reviews and favourites/follows really helped in remaking this story. Well I guess I'll have the chapter by tomorrow if I'm not busy. Peace, Iluvzedxakali(Now AnimefordaysXD)**


End file.
